Tauriel, the Mirkwood Princess
by elvendebutante
Summary: In this fan fiction Tauriel is the actual daughter of the King Thranduil making her Legolas' sister and the princess of Mirkwood. Tauriel deals with Legolas' absence. King Thranduil becomes overly strict and protective over Tauriel after his son, Legolas, as gone off to the north for his journey. The first two chapters cover the BOFA and then rest take place after the BOFA.
1. o1 During BOFA

"Why do you linger in the shadows," Thranduil felt the presence of his daughter, Tauriel. He couldn't hide his annoyance with her especially with what Legolas had told him earlier that day.

"I've come to report to you." She said as she stepped into the room and stood tall in front of her King.

"I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past," he said without looKing at her in disgust.

"We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the south," she said, "Will they not spread to other lands?"

"Other lands are not my concern," Thranduil said sternly, "the fortunes of the world will rise and fall but here in this Kingdom we will endure." He motioned while wearing his cascading gown. He turned toward her, "Legolas said that you fought well today. He also said you spoke at length with one of our prisoners." He looked at her for a reaction.

"Legolas said that," Tauriel looked down hurt and confused as to why her brother would spy on her.

"Yes, a horrid, ugly dwarf," he said simply then turned his back to her and began slowly walking back to his thrown, "I hope I won't have to remind you that we do not make friends with our prisoners at Mirkwood. Especially a dwarf," he said in disgust.

Tuariel looked down, "No, you won't have to remind me, my King"

"Good." Thranduil scowled at her as she left the room.

Tauriel stood at the edge of the Mirkwood woods. She suddenly felt the presence of someone. She slowly touched her arrow's end then swiftly turned to draw towards the creature that followed her. She was then face to face with her brother, Legolas, who also had his arrow drawn. She smiled.

"I thought you were an orc," she said.

"And if I had been an orc you would be dead," he teased her. She turned away back to the mountains. "You cannot take on thirty orcs on your own, melleth," Legolas warned, "Tul Tauriel."

"I don't care; I don't want to stay here," She turned back to Legolas in anger, "Why should I listen to you, brother. You spy on me, you betray me to our ada."

Legolas eyes widen, "What was I supposed to do?" He quickly walked towards her, "You're acting foolish engaging with a dwarf. It is an embarrassment to our family. Turn around now. Let's go back to our people." He reached for her arm and she quickly turned away from him.

"I can't. I would never forgive myself if I didn't try," She said.

"It is not our fight!" He said with anger.

"I have to go, Legolas," She said beginning to tear up, "You don't understand. Ada favors you! He looks at me with hatred! I'm a constant reminder of her death," she said indicating the death of their mother.

"That's not true," Legolas said although he knew it was true. His father did favor him, but he was the son. The warrior. The King only spent more time with him to train Legolas to become the warrior he is today. He needed Legolas to protect the Kingdom and his little sister. "Father only wants what is best for both of us. Everything he has done for us is for our own good."

"I'm not turning back now. I want to see him even if it's only one last time," She said speaking of the dwarf she had connected with. Legolas was torn. He did not understand this fascination his sister had with a dwarf. Such a lowly creature as compared to the elf race. Surly, her love for him would bring disrespect to his father, the King of Mirkwood. How could the princess fall for a dwarf! It was madness. The whole Kingdom would scoff at his family.

"I don't understand it, Tauriel" he said turning her to face him, "But if this is what you want, I will not leave you." He embraced his sister. He did feel bad for telling his father of the dwarf, but he would do anything for Tauriel even following her into battle.

"Diola lle," Tauriel said to him.


	2. 02 End of BOFA

"You will not pass. Not this time," said Tauriel blocking the entrance to leave the battle of the five armies.

"Get out of my way!" said Thranduil her determined father and King.

"Dwarfs will be slaughted," Tauriel stated.

"Yes they will die," Thranduil stared her down, "They will die today, tomorrow, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal beings."

Tauriel quickly drew her bow and arrow to the King's surprise. "You think your life is worth more than theirs! When there is no love in it! There is no love in you!"

"And what do you know of love?" mocked Thranduil, "What you feel for the dwarf is not real. It is not love."

"I know that I have never learned love from _you_," She said angrily, "You have no love. You only show that you despise me every time you look at me. You banish me from my home. Why should I show you mercy?" Tauriel pulled back on her arrow even more.

Thranduil glanced down for a moment in recollection. His own daughter had fallen in love with a disgusting dwarf and now she speaks ill of him, her father, her King. In a swift motion of anger with his sword he shatters her bow and arrow. Tauriel's weapon falls from her palms as she falls hard against the cold ground. Thranduil pushes the tip of his sword to his daughter's throat.

"Why should I show _you_ mercy!? You betray my orders and make a mockery of my Kingdom by having my own kin fall in love with a disgusting dwarf!" Thranduil says angrily as he holds is sword to her throat, "If you are in love then I hope that you are willing to die for it as I should execute you now."

To his surprise Tauriel grabs the tip of sword and pushes it harder into her throat, "Then kill me, ada. Since my existence has only brought you misery and pain then kill me. Put yourself out of your misery," She says as she stares at him with tears in her eyes.

Thranduil's eyes open in bewilderment. Before he has a chance to react Legolas pushes his sword away. "If you kill her you must kill me first," Legolas says sternly to his father. Thranduil retreats and looks down. Thranduil did not know that his daughter felt her existence tortured him; all though it did for different reasons than she stated.

"If this is love take it from me. I do not want it," Tauriel cried over the dead dwarf, Kili.

Thranduil felt heartbroken for his daughter. Not long ago for an elf's life, hundreds of years ago, he was in the same position. Losing his love to a battle and he could not protect her, the mother of his children.

"It hurts because it was real," Thranduil says with compassion for his daughter. He watched her as she softly kissed the dwarf one last time and placed a stone in his hand. "Tauriel," he said as he kneeled on the cold ground next to her, "You are right. Your presence does give me great pain," he explained as he empathetically placed his hand against her cheek, "But not because it reminds me of your mother's demise. It is because your image reminds me of her _life_."

Tauriel turned her face towards his and he stroked her face gently indicating how much she resembled her mother. The same eyes, nose, mouth. He did not realize his daughter picked up on how much sadness her image gave him, but for a different reason. She resembled her mother so much that it pained him to look at her.

Tauriel finally felt she was given the answer to what she suspected all along. She lunged into her father's arms and cried. It was one of the few times she ever was embraced by her father and Thranduil was at first surprised by the act of love, but he then gave into wrapping his arms tightly around his daughter as she wept.


	3. 03 Starlight Celebration

Tauriel sat on her brother's empty and made-up bed for what felt the millionth time. Legolas had been gone for a year since the battle of the five armies. She had not seen him. She tried as best as she could to feel his presence, to connect with his spirit, to at least know where in middle earth he had gone. All she had gotten from her father, the King, was that Legolas was to go north. There was much the King was keeping from her and she knew it. Not that was anything new. Her father was always distant from her and favored Legolas.

Which is why she felt confused as to why her father did send Legolas north. The King was not the same since. He turned to drink often. He felt it was time for Tauriel to be paired with an elf, but she had no interests in settling down. She wanted to go and be with Legolas, wherever he had gone. She felt she still had lots of adventures she wanted to entertain, but she also didn't want to leave her father alone. Although, it was not like her father spoke to her often in the first place.

Tonight in Mirkwood it was the party of the starlight. A great feast was being prepared. It also marked an anniversary of when Tauriel had met Kili. The dwarf they had taken prisoner and she had fallen in love with. It was a bitter sweet anniversary and she was not in the mood to partake in the party.

Tauriel returned to her own bedroom chambers and was not surprised to find a dress lay across her bed. It only meant one thing. Her father had sent for a new dress, because he had another suitor he wanted to introduce to her. She rolled her eyes and picked up the gown. It was beautiful, but she always preferred green daytime attire that she could move swiftly in. She ignored the obvious command of her father and instead pushed the gown onto the floor and lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"My lady," said the chamber maid said softly, "My lady! Tauriel! Wake up! You are late to the feast. You will anger your father. He is requesting your presence."

Tauriel slowly opened her eyes and remembered, "Of course" she mumbled not fully awake yet. The chamber maid quickly picked up the gown from the floor and brushed it off. She grabbed a hair brush from Tauriel's vanity.

"I'll help you get ready, miss. The festivities have already begun." Tauriel begrudgingly put on the gown and with the help of her maid readied herself for the party.

She entered the grand dining hall in time for the meal. She sat next to her father who did not acknowledge her presence whatsoever. He instead continued his conversation with his advisor next to him possibly in annoyance with his daughter deviance.

Sometime later the King clinked his glass in warning of his grand speech. "Everyone, I want to thank you for attending to night, the festivity of Startlight. We honor the light as elves, as immortals. The light is within each and every one of us and we carry that burden and gift as elves," He raised his glass higher, "Now let's feast!" The Kingdom cheered and many shouted "Here, here" in appreciation for the King.

The King sat down and leaned into his daughter's ear, "At least pretend to appreciate being a part of think Kingdom, Tauriel," he hissed through his teeth. Tauriel in turn forced a smile and raised her glass to her father.

Thrandiul then nodded towards an elf dressed a fine gown. The elf had long dark hair and stark green eyes. She recognized him as Jasper a great soldier in the elf army. Jasper approached Tauriel at the nod of her father, "Hello my lady," he bowed, "You look exquisite tonight as you do every night," he bowed his head.

Tauriel tried to not show her embarrassment at the obvious set-up by the King. She kindly nodded back to the elf. "Thank you, you are too kind." She glanced at her father who was smiling. She smiled back forcefully trying to hide her anger.


	4. 04 How much must you wallow

She found her father slumped in his chair in his bedroom chambers. His back was towards her and before she could speak and a state her annoyance at him for setting her up with yet another elf Thranduil felt her presence at once, "You need to be paired with an elf now. You must be over his death at this point."

Tauriel felt a stab in her heart at the thought of Kili's death. The death her father was referring too. "You think it's easy for me to have this weigh on me, father?" Tauriel said.

"Must we go down this road again," the King stood up with a sigh and faced her. "How much longer are you going to wallow in these halls. You look ridiculous to everyone in this Kingdom!"

Tauriel felt embarrassed that the King read so well her emotions for the dwarf who was long gone and dead. Her embarrassment quickly turned to anger, "Must you talk to me about wallow, ada? What about your wallow for the loss my brother. The brother you purposely turned away!"

The King stared down at her, "How many times must I tell you. Legolas left on his own! He is meant to go on his grand adventure. You think I want him gone?"

Tauriel looked down, "How am I supposed to know what you want, ada." She said in defeat, "You barely speak to me accept when ordering me around." It was true. The King has said over and over that Legolas left on his own, but Tauriel just didn't want to accept it. It was hard enough to lose her love, Kili, on the fateful day. But she also lost her brother.

"I'm running a Kingdom if you haven't noticed," He sat back in his chair and took a sip of his wine, "I don't have time comfort you over the death of a dwarf that happened a year ago!"

Tauriel slowly approached him. He seemed to be drunk again, "Ada, you have barley spoken to me. How do you know about what I am going through?"

"Don't challenge me. I am the one that sent hundreds of elves to their death. I have elf blood on my hands. And now my daughter sulks over a dwarf! You have no idea what hardship really is. You have no idea," he trailed off in to daze.

"I'm not sorry, ada."

"Just go, Tauriel," he waved her away. She turned to leave and opened the door. To her surprise and elf maiden was about to knock on the King's door. It did not shock her, the King had many mistresses, but this elf maiden was married to a guard in high command. The maided, named Angelic, seemed embarrassed to be caught entering Thrandiul's chambers by his daughter. Tauriel angrily brushed past Angelic and went back to her own bed chambers.


	5. 05 Jasper

To her surprise Jasper waited outside her bedroom door. He seemed to be asleep.

"Why are you here," Tauriel demanded.

Jasper quickly shook awaked. He stood up, "I just wanted to apologize, Tauriel. Our Lord wanted me approach you tonight and so I did. I did not mean any harm to you."

Tauriel lowered her eyes at Jasper in irritation, "I am no helpless waif. I do not need apologizing to." She brushed passed him and opened her door.

"I am sorry about Kili," the elf stated.

Tauriel turned back around and faced him. "How do you know of that name?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. It's been gossiped about. I thought you knew." Jasper looked down apologetically. "To lose a love and a brother all at once… well, it must have been hard."

"It's fine," She held back tears, "Legolas will come back in his own time," she said hoping it would come true. Turing to Jasper she said, "I owe you an apology. I have not been my best today and I should not have been so rude. I know you mean no harm."

"Maybe you can make it up to me somehow," he smiled mischievously. His green eyes brightened and for once Tauriel felt her heart soften. He was quite a handsome elf. She had noticed him from a far since they were young. His ada serves as a captain as part of the elf army and his mother has a high pedigree as well with ancestors fighting alongside the King.

"Well," she flirted for the first time in ages, "I am an honest elf and must pay my debts to my Kingdom" she teased.

Jasper's smiled widened, "I can come by tomorrow. I have surprise for you." Before Tauriel could refuse the date, Jasper turned on his heel and headed away from her chamber. He glanced back quickly and winked. Tauriel smiled for once a retreated into her bedroom. While she sat at her vanity preparing to comb her long hair she felt a twinge of guilt about agreeing to go on a date. She remembered Kili's dark eyes and hair and longed for him.

"He is quite a sight!" the chamber maid approached and began to comb Tauriel's hair.

Tauriel snapped out of it and faced herself in the mirror. She was still young and beautiful. She buried Kili almost a year ago. "Yes, yes he is," she answered her chamber maid and began to prepare for bed.


	6. 06 A Wedding

Months later most of the Kingdom knew of Jasper and Tauriel's romance. Tauriel felt Jasper was a good fit for her. The King promoted him up in the army in a gesture of approval for their romance. He was happy to see Tauriel move on from her love with the dwarf, Kili, but he still knew she craved more. He was hoping Jasper could keep her settled in the Kingdom, at least, for now.

Late one night, Thranduil called his daughter to his chambers for a discussion. Tauriel entered. She and the King still had a tense relationship as she knew he was withholding information regarding Legolas' whereabouts.

"I think it's time we plan a wedding," Thranduil announced to Tauriel.

"A wedding?" the thought was too soon for Tauriel.

"Yes, a wedding for you and Jasper. It would be good for the Kingdom. It would be an enjoyable festivity." He said without glancing at Tauriel.

"This is my life ada," Tauriel once again felt controlled by the King's tight grip. "Yes, Jasper and I have grown close, but we are still new to each other! Why must everything in my life be by your command?" Secretly, she knew there must be more than the King just wanting a wedding for the "festivity" of such a thing. What was he hiding? "What is really going on ada?"

"Stop questioning me! Every day you grow bolder to disobeying me! I'm sick of it."

Tauriel was startled by his outburst. She saw him slump down and sit in his chair with his face in his hands. She knew this is something larger than she and Jasper, but she couldn't quite know what. Why does he suddenly want a wedding? It made no sense to her.

She approached him cautiously, "Has Angelic refused you?"

"How dare you question me about that," he stared at her in anger. "My personal affairs are none of your business."

"Oh, but mine are yours?" She said.

"Of course they are!" He refuted, "Get out of here. You are ungrateful for everything I have done for you." He stood up and hovered above her. She felt he might hit her if she pushed the issue anymore.

She cowered away toward the door, but did not leave. She knew this was still his way of grieving the absence of Legolas. She wanted to be married, but not like this. What if Legolas needed her in the near future? She didn't want to rush a wedding with Jasper. She suddenly realized the King's fuss. "Do you think I will leave, ada? Like Legalos?"

Thranduil walked across the room and poured himself a drink. Tauriel watched him closely, "tell me ada. What do you know?"

"I know nothing." His usual response when it came to her brother. He drank the red liquid from the royal goblet.

"One day you will have to tell me or I _will_ leave," Tauriel threatened. Thranduil turned to her with sorrow on his face. She slowly approached him and sat next to him. She saw that the King was actually quite drunk. Something she did not see often as he hid well from her. He sighed loudly.

"It will not be for decades to come, but yes, Legalos will be a part of a great fellowship."

Tauriel almost cried. _Decades? She must wait decades or more to be united with her brother! _"How do you know for sure?" she asked.

"I see the outcomes," his eyes seemed glazed over from drink, "There are millions of possibilities that will happen. Some of the possibilities involve you."

"If it is my destiny to leave, ada, a marriage will not make me stay," she grabbed his hand.

"I know," he signed and wrapped his arms around her. Tauriel can only remember a handful of times the King embraced her. He normally was greatly guarded emotionally even after he admitted avoiding her love due to her resemblance of her mother.

"Okay, I will do it," Tauriel said as she felt the King's love wrapped in his arms. "I will marry Jasper, ada, if it will make you happy. Amin mela Ille."

He pulled away and looked at her. He looked quite happy for the first time in years. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "Amin mela Ille."


	7. 07 A trespasser in Mirkwood

The wedding was to be set in summer solstice. Although, Tauriel did feel love for Jasper she was not sure he was the one for her. The wedding felt rushed, but everyone in the Kingdom was pleased. Many well-wishers from Kingdoms across middle earth, men, dwarfs, hobbits, were to attend or they sent grand gifts to Mirkwood. It did cross her mind that possibly Legolas would hear of her wedding and return to Mirkwood for the ceremony. She wouldn't doubt if that had been the King's plan all along.

She didn't know what fellowship Legolas was to become part of, but watched the King closely as she knew he often looked into the future to watch over Legolas.

The King ordered out to kill a new nest of spiders that has crossed the borders into Mirkwood. The nest was not many and Tauriel left to rid of the spiders herself. After a few hours of work, Tauriel nelt near a tree to rest. She hadn't but closed her eyes when one last spider snuck up on her. She quickly reached for her dagger and screamed out as she stabbed the last spider in its horrid face. It died instantly. She heard someone clapping. She looked around to see a man draped in black cloaks.

"That was something else," he said as he ate a piece of fruit.

"Who do you think you are? You must leave this forest," she threatened the man.

"Why? You just made it extremely safe for me to sit and take rest! With no spiders I can sit at ease." He bowed down to her.

"Be on your way whoever you are," she threatened the man. The man had dark hair and eyes. His image reminded her of her Kili who she lost so long ago.

"I've been wandering for many moons now. I just want to rest for a bit."

"Why do you wander? Are you a petty thief?" Tauriel raised her eye brow at the man, "I personally would not lose any sleep over shedding the blood of a dishonest man."

"I'm just a man that lost everything after the dragon Smaug attacked my home in Lake Town."

"So, you've been wandering around since then," She questioned the man, "How long have you been in this forest?"

"I'm not really sure. What harm does it cause you if I stay here?"

"Well, you are trespassing," She informed the man. The man was tall and dark. He didn't seem to be a threat to her, but she knew if the King found him he would be dead or taken prisoner. So it would be easier for her to just convince him to leave.

"What if I offer you a trinket for the opportunity to stay in this forest only a couple more days?"

"I am not interested in cursed gold from the mountain," Tauriel said sternly.

"Not gold. I have white jewels that may interest you," He reached into his pocket and pulled out three white, glowing jewels.

Tauriel's eyes widened, "You have stolen those from the dwarfs," she accused him.

"And had they not stolen them from your people," he challenged her, "They are all yours if I stay just a couple more nights comfortably hear in the forest. Is that too much to ask?"

"Where are the rest of them?"

"They are not with me, but I know of where they are," he said.

"And why should I trust you," she said, "I should take you prisoner. Those stones belong to my people."

"I supposed there is no reason to trust me," he said, "It's not like you are the first elf I've come across to not trust me. I guess my mug isn't pretty enough" he smiled slyly.

Tauriel stopped in her tracks and stared the man down, "What other elves," she tried to not sound so interested.

"Oh, you know, pretty, blonde hair and blue eyes," he said flippantly.

"Legolas," Tauriel whispered under breath, "Have you come from the north?" she tried to keep her composure.

"Oh sure, I was north. The Misty Mountains to be exact. Not the nicest place to be."

"And that is where the rest of the jewels are to be found," she asked.

"Yes," he said simply. She was unsure if she should trust him, but the few jewels he had in his hand did in fact belong to her kin. There was no mistaKing that. What if Legolas had been in the Misty Mountains to search for the jewels and he needed her help?

She entertained the idea of asKing the man dressed in black to lead her to the jewels in the Misty Mountains. She had four weeks until her wedding which would give her enough time to be there and back again. The King would be angry that she disappeared without telling him or her fiance, but if she returned with the elven jewels he would have to forgive her. She was sure of it. In fact, maybe she could even wear the jewels as part of her wedding gown. She smiled as she thought of how beautiful she would look in her wedding gown. How could any of the evles be angry with her then? Not to mention the fact that this man also may know of Legolas whereabouts.

"Is that a mischievous smile for the elven jewels?" asked the man.

Tauriel stopped smiling, "No," she lied. "You have my curiosity. If I leave and return with my horse, will you agree to lead me to the jewels in the Misty Mountains?"

"But I have just come from the north. What is in it for me?"

"I'll be sure to give you a fair payment once we return." Tauriel said although she was not sure if that was true.

"And what about a horse for me?" the man asked.

"I'll take you on mine."

"No I want a horse for myself or I am not going. Horses may even be too big once we get to the top of the mountains." The man explained.

"Fine." Tauriel would return with two horses. How she would do that without catching suspicion of any elves she was not sure. They were especially watching her closely these days with her wedding coming up. Not to mention the last time she left Mirkwood without permission the King banished her he was so angry. But if she had the chance to find the elven jewels and Legolas she had to take it.


	8. 08 Prepare for an adventure

Tauriel woke before dawn to pack supplies for her journey to the Misty Mountains. She looked over her finest elfish sword and was about to throw it on her back, but stopped. Surly, Thranduil would notice her absence fairly quickly and if her finest sword is gone he may become suspicious and send elves to fetch her. She instead put back her sword and packed her daggers. She and the man will most likely come across gobblins in the mountains and daggers should suffice to kill them.

She thought about possibly writing a note to Thranduil and making up a lie about her absence, but he would probably see it through it. Best to leave before anyone in the Kingdom woke up. She will be back in time for her wedding.

She met the man in the same spot she had found him the day before. "Here is a horse for you," she said, "What is your name by the way?"

"Aylwin," the man replied as he grabbed the horse by the reigns and jumped on to it.

"Well, Aylwin," she said as she swiftly moved towards him and put a dagger to his throat. He seemed surprise by how fast she moved. "I just want to remind you that I have no reservations shedding your blood if you lead me astray purposely."

He smiled, "As you wish, princess." He gave her a sly smile as he led his horse north. She put down her dagger and her jaw dropped. She hadn't realized he recognized her as the elf princess. She also hated to be called 'princess'. She huffed a bit before she took off to follow him.


	9. 09 Thranduil's suspcions

Thranduil sat on his throne cross-legged when one of his chamber guards approached.

"Yes." Thranduil acknowledged his presence without making eye contact.

The guard bowed to the King and said, "I just wanted to report to you that the chamber maids think that Tauriel has left the woods."

"And why is that?" Thranduil said thoroughly annoyed as he looked at the guard.

"She hasn't been seen all morning. Two horses and some supplies are missing that were there last night."

"And have you questioned her fiancé?"

"Yes, my lord. He does not know of her location."

Thranduil sighed loudly. Once again his daughter is acting up and right before her very public wedding. "Wait to see if she turns up later this afternoon. I sent her to kill a new nest of spiders yesterday and she may be finishing the job." Although, Thranduil knew better than that since Tauriel had killed all the spider yesterday. His suspicion was she left the Mirkwoods, but was not sure why.

"Yes, my lord." The guard bowed and left the King.


	10. 10 Legolas

Legolas sat on top ledge of the mountain to rest. The snow was falling thick and it was affecting his sight. He took out some frozen meat he had in his pack and began to chew on it. It did not taste good, but it would suffice for now. He was unable to build a fire until the snow let up a bit. Caves were far and few this high up on the mountain.

He sat still for a moment. Beyond the patter of falling snow he heard something else. It sounded like something from within the walls of the mountain. Possibly a goblin creature. There was the sound for the mountain cracking like it was about to open up a secret wall. Legolas tightened every muscle in his body in preparation for fight with a gobblin. He slowly reached his hand back to his bow. He saw the crack in the mountain and as it opened an orc jumped out at him. He quickly drew his bow and shot an arrow into its open mouth. The orc stopped as Legolas jumped out of the way. He drew his bow again. The orc was now laying on the ledge of mountain. It was making a disgusting scream of pain from Legolas' arrow. Legolas shot a second arrow into its head. It fell back and screamed as it fell off the edge of the mountain. Legolas jumped into the cave before the mountain closed again not knowing where it would lead.


	11. 11 We continue our journey

"Let's rest here." Aylwin announced as they came to a low ledge.

"But we've only just reached the edge of the northern part of the Misty Mountains." Tauriel complained. She was growing frustrated with the man who was leading her. He often wanted to stop to eat and sleep something she felt was a waste of time. She did not tell him of her wedding that was to take place in a week and half.

"Excuse me for being a mere mortal, princess" Aylwin replied as he sarcastically bowed to her, "don't you want me to be at my strongest to lead and protect you?'

"I do not need your protection," she rolled her eyes. She jumped off her horse and scanned the lands before them. She was hoping to run into Legolas sooner rather than later, but the journey was taKing longer than she expected.

She heard a rustle in the woods. She paused listening to where the sound was coming from then quickly drew her bow towards the direction of the sound.

"Lady Tauriel," a familiar voice said. Elrond emerged from the behind the trees, "What brings you so far from your palace?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Elrond," Tauriel said as she lowered her bow. They were far from Rivendell, Elrond's home, and Tauriel did not like the idea of being followed.

"I do not think you should continue forward on your path," Elrond warned.

"Have you been sent here by my father?" Tauriel asked suspiciously.

"No, I have not communicated with him. I've just been watching you through this forest the past few days. I do not think you should continue to the Misty Mountains."

"Well good thing I don't take orders from you," She said angrily. Who was he to question her judgment?

"You have no map, you have no army, you have no leader." He said scoffing at the man, "You think you are on a simple mission to retrieve jewels, but I warn you evil lurks in those mountains. I would advise you to turn around otherwise I would not think twice about contacting your father who no doubt has noticed you absence."

"And I will advise _you_ to turn around and stop following me," she hissed, "Return to Rivendell and don't worry about me."

"As you wish, my lady," Elrond said. He bowed to her then turned to go. He had said what he wanted to the princess and that is all he could do. He knew she was quite stubborn like her father, but he hoped his warning would sink in.

"I thought elves were supposed to be nicer to each other,"Alywin finally spoke up.

"Oh shush," she said to him. She noticed he took a swig of brandy, "I don't think it is smart to drink at this hour, Alywin."

"Well, elf princess, we will have to agree to disagree," he said as he went for another swig. Tauriel shot an arrow and knocked the brandy straight out of his hand. The man looked at her shocked at how close she had gotten the arrow to his face. "You've shattered my bottle of brandy!" Alywin shouted.

"We continue on our journey," she said sternly and got back onto her horse.


	12. Chapter 12 An angry King

"Tauriel is still missing," the guard reported to the King. "Shall we send elves for a rescue mission, my lord?"

"No." Thranduil said calmly as he sat on top of his throne.

"No? Is it not odd she has disappeared right before her wedding? What if she has been kidnapped?" advised the guard.

"If I know my daughter, I doubt she has been kidnapped," he said. The King was more angry than worried. How dare she run off right before her wedding. She knew the extravagance of the event and how much work the Kingdom of Mirkwood was putting into it. He threw the goblet that was in his hand angrily at the wall. The goblet shattered into many pieces. The guard realized how angry the King was and slowly backed out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13 The Misty Mountains

"Everything looks the same! How do you know where we are?" Tauriel exclaimed to Alywin annoyed.

"My dear," he replied as he studying the cracks in the side of the mountain to, "You do not understand the magic of these mountains."

"I understand that you are a poor leader," she repied as she leaned against the cold mountain and wiped sleet from her brow. The snow would not let up and she was becoming restless with the lack of progress on this journey. She thought of turning around and going back. She did not want to return to Mirkwood empty handed, but she felt this journey was going no where.

"Ah ha!" Alywin exclaimed. Tauriel looked up to see just in time forAlywin to grab her and take her to the side of the ledge. They both ducked down.

"What are you doing?" asked Tauriel.

"Shhhhh," Alywin held up his finger to his lips, "just wait for it.."

Tauriel looked back bewildered, but slowly a small crack in the side of the mountain where they were started to open. The crack opened large enough that she saw a gobblin jump out of it. The Goblin began scanning the area around the ledge looking for who ever just disturbed him. Tauriel and Alywin ducked down. Alywin slowly reached for a stone and swiftly threw it over the goblins head to around the other side of the ledge. The goblin huffed and ran around the opposite side of the ledge to follow the sound in hopes to find something to eat. Once out of the goblins sight the two ran through the open crack of the mountain.

Once inside the mountain, Alywin and Tauriel tried to find a spot to hide. Inside was very dark, but Tauriel could make out a few goblins on the other side of a large pit that was in the middle of the area. The pit glowed with orange indicating that hot lava or fire of some sort was in the bottom of the pit.

"Lets move quietly," Alywin whispered to Tauriel. They stayed on all fours as they slowly crawled on the ledge that outlined the pit. The ledge began to get thinner and Tauriel feared the earth with give out and they would fall to their fiery deaths.

The gobins across the other side of the pit continued to not notice them. They seemed to be working on something. It sounded like they were hacking up raw meat from some forsaken almost vomited due to the horrid smell, but was grateful they were distracted otherwise they may have noticed her and Alywin.

Once past the large pit the path they were following turned to stairs that winded down a narrow hallway to the left. The two quickly walked down the stairs still careful to not make a sound. The hallway was getting smaller and began to feel a bit claustrophobic the hallway winded further and further down.

Finally they were led to a doorway. The doorway opened to a dark body of water. Tauriel could not tell if it was in fact water or even tar. She saw something glowing on the otherside of the body of water. A small set of rocks sat across from the water and there was something glowing that sat on one of the rocks. A white pure glow. One that could only belong to the diamonds that belonged to her elven kingdom. She gasped at the sight of their beauty.

"There are your jewels, princess," said Alywin. Tauriel could not believe how frivolously they just lain on a rock. They belong in grand display in the elven kingdom where they could be celebrated for their beauty. She became angry at how they were being treated and began to walk towards them.

"Don't," Alywin held out his harm to stop Tauriel from entering the water, "We will need a boat of some kind. Who knows what lurks beneath that black water."

"A boat? Oh, sure. Let me just go fetch one from the goblins! Im sure they wont mind," Tauriel mocked.

Alywin looked around and thought for a moment. There certainly was no boat is sight. Although in the corner he did notice quite large rocks. Possibly 3 and half feet around for each one. Quickly he grabbed one and placed it in the water. To his luck the water was shallow enough to use the large rock a stepping stone. He grabbed a second one and created another stepping stone towards the jewels. After placing about 5 of these large rocks in the water about two feet apart from each other the water became too deep to put down anymore. They would have to jump the remaining five feet to the area the jewels sat.

Alywin jumped the last five feet to the area where the jewels were and Tauriel wasted no time in following him. "Ha!" Tauriel yeled out with glee as she grabbed up the jewels and placed them in her sack.

"And what of my cut," Alywin asked.

"What of it?" Tauriel smiled.

The celebration of finally finding the jewels didnt last long. They heard a disgusting slinking sound. The gobins had found them possibly by following their scent. Alywin and Tauriel stood on the island of rocks as one by one goblins began to pour out of the hallways from where they came. Tauriel scanned the area for a new exit to flee but she found none. They would simply have to kill all of the goblins to escape. They were quicly surronded by the goblins that didnt fear the black water. Tauriel drew her daggars and Alywin drew his sword.

Tauriel counted about five in all. The first goblin lunged to her and she crossed her daggers in defense and then slit his throat as hard as she could. He fell lifeless to the ground. Alywin swung his sword to decapitate one then another in two swift motions. Another lunged to Tauriel and she did the same thing with her daggers except as she slit his throat another goblin the last one, jumped on her back. She felt its long finger nails and its cold, disgusting breath on her neck. Alywin took his sword and swung at the goblin on her back. It made a disgusting cry as it fell. Alywin then stuck his sword straight down into its belly where it shook before he stopped and became lifeless.

Before Tauriel had time to react to the attack Alywin turned to her said, "We need to leave. Now. More monsters of the mountain will surely know we are here."

He grabbed Tauriels hand as they hopped back over their stepping stones and ran back up the hallway they had come down in. Everything was happening quickly and Tauriel feared that others in the mountain had heard their presence and waited for them at the top of the stairs. Sure enough as the reached the top there was something blocking the entrance to the stairs. It was a large mountain troll.

"Look what I have found. A nice tasty meal. An elf and a man," said the troll.

"You wouldn't want to eat us, Troll. For we would be too large to cook," Alywin said in an attempt to get the troll to let them go.

The troll leaned forward, "Tough to cook, but such is what comes with a large meal," the troll said slowly. He leaned down a touched one of Tauriels curls. Alywin quickly stabbed his hand with his sword. "Feisty meal," the troll said turning to Alywin.

They began to fight as the troll kept trying to grab Alywin and Alywin jumped out of the way everytime and stabbed the troll in a new place.

"Run," Alywin said, but Tauriel didn't want to leave the man. She jumped onto the trolls back and stabbed his neck with one of her daggers. He cried out in pain and reached for her on his back. He held out Tauriel at arms length. "Let her go," cried out Alywin.

The troll looked at the and and simply stated, "okay" then threw Tauriel hard against the wall. Tauriels head struck the wall first and then everything went black


	14. Chapter 14 A Rescue

Tauriel awoke with her head on cold and dirty ground. She slowly remembered the fight with the goblins and then the mountain troll. She wiggled around and felt her feet and arms bound by rope. Alywin was about three feet in front of her also with his feet and arms bound. He was knocked unconscious. She heard murmurs from the troll in the distance and what sounded of boiling water.

"Cook some for now and stew some for later, yes," the troll said talking to itself. "But elf or the man first? hmmmph. How about both!" he laughed at himself. Tauriel began to panic and try again to move out of the ropes, but there was no hope.

Suddenly, she felt a very light touch to her shoulder. The elegant touch that could only belong to fellow elf. She looked up to see Legolas. She smiled and almost began to cry. She was not sure if she was dreaming or not, but here was Legolas in all his glory. He held his finger to his mouth indicating to be quiet. He took a knife from his boot and quietly slit the ropes off of her hands and feet. He grabbed her and swiftly tried to run out away from where the mountain troll.

"Wait," she said as quietly as she could, "Free him, too." She motioned to the unconscious man.

Legolas looked at her angrily and said, "That man is a criminal, Tauriel. Why you stupidly followed him in these dangerous mountains I do not know". He grabbed her arm again and pulled her.

"No," Tauriel pulled away from Legolas, "He saved my life. I will not go without him."

"He endangered your life. Ive been following you since you have arrived to the mountains. If we do not go now we will never get out of here." He took her hand and began walking away.

"He will die!" Tauriel felt tear coming to her eyes.

Angrily Legolas turned back to her and sternly, "You do not know what you have gotten yourself in the middle of! This whole thing was a trap set-up with the help of that that man. That man who was shunned by his own people and now works for orcs." Tauriel gasped. "You have no idea what you have done, Tauriel!"

Tauriel followed her brother out. She looked back helplessly at Alywin knowing the man who helped her on her journey would soon be food for a troll.

Tauriel followed Legolas for what felt like miles until they finally came to an opening in the mountain and sat upon a ledge. They were finally about to rest. Legolas handed Tauriel water that she drank up. After handing back the water is when she felt her pocket lighter than it should have been. "Oh no," she exclaimed, "The jewels! They are not in my pocket. They must have fallen out! This whole retched adventure has been for nothing!" She sat down and buried her head in her hands.

"There was never elven jewels here, Tauriel. You were fooled," Legolas replied while looking out at the great country-side from the mountains ledge.

Tauriel looked at him in disbelief, "But I saw them, i felt them. They were real!"

"It was all an elaborate trap set for you."

"But why, Legolas? This has all been for a joke!"

"There are dark forces you do not understand."

"Tell me!" Tauriel grew angry at the cruel trick played on her. How she may even miss her wedding because of this horrible scheme against her.

Legolas turned to her sister, "Do you love Jasper?"

Tauriel looked down in shame. She did love Jasper, but he deserved better. She just left him and her father without saying a word for greedy reasons. In search of jewels that she could wear on her wedding day. She had been so selfish!

Legolas said reading her thoughts, "If you go back now there will be enough time for you to make your wedding. Jasper will forgive you."

"What about father?" Tauriel asked still lookiing down.

"In time he will, too. The kingdom is very worried for you. I urge you to head back now."

"What will become of you?" she asked Legolas.

"Im still needed out here. We will meet again in time." Tauriel was disappointed with his answer. None of this would have ever happened if her brother had been at home to guide her away from such foolish choices. "Here is some supplies," Legolas handed her a sack of water and food, "Your horse is waiting for you at the bottom of the mountain."

"Thank you, brother," Tauriel felt so ashamed and stupid.

"Do not speak to anybody," he said sternly. "If you go now you will be able to make it home a day before your wedding...Tauriel," he grabbed her and looked her in the eyes, "This is important. The evil will seek you out again. You must not so easily trust ever again. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said quietly. She left and made her way back down the mountain not knowing when she would ever see her brother again. She still did not understand what evil seeked her, but she was sure to follow instructions although she dreaded facing her father who undoubtedly is furious with her.


End file.
